What Was Meant To Be
by twilightrocks100
Summary: Billy finds Twilight and New Moon, Jacob has fazed and now can't see Bella, they all read the books Bella the wolves and the elders. Billy is told Jacob was meant to be Bella. but what of the Volturi? there will be Edward bashing, but not the Cullens the. Chapter One re-edited!
1. finding the books and the preface

**Okay so I got a beta and she is helping me out so thank you MrsWolfGirl82 for helping me edit my terrible writing! It's pretty much the same just better because of all my errors being fixed, so yeah and son't worry the other chapter is already sent into MrsWolfGirl82 to be edited and when it is I will put it up. thank you fro reading my story I have fun writing for you guys.**

Billy POV

I sat and watched my son as he looked out the window with a sad face. Knowing he could not see Bella now that he was a wolf broke his heart. It was pouring rain outside and the song _Listen To Your Heart _playing in the kitchen. I found the song bittersweet with what was going on now. I know Jacob loves her but I also have to follow the tribe's rules. I knew it was killing both Jacob and Bella, who was like my daughter. It was killing Charlie and I as well and I could do nothing to fix it. I wheeled my wheelchair around to the kitchen phone to call a council meeting. I had to do something to stop this heartbreak of both my son and Bella.

"Yes Harry it is Billy. I would like to call a council meeting at your place tomorrow. Yes with the wolves and the elders. Yes it is about Jacob and Bella. Okay. Thank you. See you tomorrow at three o'clock. Bye."

When I went into the living room Jacob was no longer there. I sighed. There was a knock on the door, but when I opened it no one was there. It was just a box with a letter on top of it. I put the box on my lap and, boy, did it weigh a ton, and started reading the letter.

_Dear Billy Black,_

_I have some good news. These three books are how things happened but you can change that. You see Jacob was supposed to imprint on Bella but something went wrong. Just read the books along with the council, Bella, and the boys tomorrow. You can change some things while others are just set in stone. Oh and be careful with Jacob and Bella. You'll see why in the first book. Edward did something to Bella. When Jacob sees Bella he will imprint on her, but warn him not to pursue her just yet. He'll know when the time is right. Good luck to you all._

_Love,_

_SM_

I got out the books and the first one was titled _Twilight. _ I flipped it to back of the book and read the it of the book to see what it was likely to be about.

**About three things I was absolutely positive.****First, Edward was a vampire.**

So it was about Bella and Edward then. Hmm. Interesting and it's from her point of view.

**Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood.**

She has that right but yet she still dated the guy? Why?

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

She thinks that but I doubt it's true. I mean how can she? Well maybe she does really love him but he doesn't. I mean he LEFT her.

Well I guess it won't hurt to take it to the meeting tomorrow and see what everyone else thinks.

I looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it had gotten. I guess I'm going to bed. I lay in bedthinking before I fall asleep, "Tomorrow sure will be interesting though."

I woke up to banging on my bed room door by most likely Jake. "Breakfast is ready dad. Sue brought some over." Yep it's Jake telling me I better eat before he eats it all and I know he will too. "Okay, okay I'm up, son." I stretched and got dressed on my bed, then pulled my wheel chair up to me and sat down in it.

Wheeling myself out I looked at Jake and saw he was once again staring into space more than likely thinking about Bella.

"So Jake," I said as I buttered my pancakes, "there's a meeting today at three." He looked up and glared, "Yes I know. Sam told me and said I had to go, but you're not the first one to remind me. You know what? I am not even that hungry." I know he's annoyed and upset. He gets up to leave when our phone rings.

I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Hello," I said, hoping it's not Bella. Then she hasn't called in a few days which made me glad and worried at the same time. I sighed when I heard Sam's voice on the phone and not Bella's sad and desperately broken one. "Yes, Sam." Jacob looked at me. "Oh okay. No, I have nothing planned right know. 'Kay. I'll tell him. Bye".

"What was that about dad?" Jacob spoke in a calmer voice this time. "The meeting is in an hour instead of at three o'clock." I looked at the clock and saw it's almost eleven. I know Jake must have left early from his studies with Sue. He hasn't been the same lately. Again I know it has to do withBella Swan. I sighed. He nodded curtly and got up and took off his shorts, running to the back door.

As the hour goes by I can't help but look at a photograph album of Bella and Jacob from just a few weeks ago. Bella had made it and even named it "Jacob, My Sun" in fuzzy brown letters. She gave it to him as a gift for missing his sixteenth birthday.

The first picture was of them at the beach. She was dressed in a black longneck shirt with a brown jacket and dark jeans. Jacob was splashing in the water with a grin on his face looking at Bella who was not in the water and sitting on a rock watching him. I had taken this picture for them.

The next one was just of Jacob and he was working on their bikes, which I did know about even back then. He was shirtless and had on cut off jeans and grease all over him but he was smiling. The next one was him eating pizza and with it all over his face. They were in the garage. He had on just a white plain t-shirt.

I was interrupted when Jacob came in, "Let's go, Dad. Time to get to the meeting." I just nodded and closed the album but kept it in my lap even as Jacob pushed me out. He was ignoring the album most likely because it hurt to think about her.

When we pulled up I noticed everyone must already be there because of all of noise going on inside. As Jake helped me out I saw Harry and Sam come out to greet us. Sam took my wheelchair while Jake went inside.

I then realized the books were in the truck's front seat and turned to Harry. "Harry, there is a box in the front seat. Will you get please?" He nodded and then went to get it. When Sam pushed me inside, I saw Old Quil was there already along with his grandson.

As we all sat down Harry gave me the package full of the books. We talked and visited for another hour. Of course Jake took no part in it. He just stared at the album in my lap. I knew he would refuse so I did not offer the album to him.

But after an hour, Old Quil asked gruffly, "What's this meeting about, Billy?" I smiled and began my story by reading the letter. After everyone looked it over, marveling on it, they decided it was true. I looked over at Jacob and noticing he had tuned us out. After much debt and options we finally got down to it and finished it at three.

"Well should we read them?" asked Jared. Jacob looked torn between reading them and not reading them. He had tuned in when he heard the words Bella and Edward. I looked to Old Quil for what his thoughts. He was the leader.

He nodded but then said, "I also think we should go to Bella's to read them. Like the letter says, she has a right to hear them as well. She should know we are reading them. But we are not going to say anything about what we really are. Understood?" Everyone nodded. Jacob nodded as well, enthusiastically because he gets to see his Bella again. "Fine. We have to read them with the leech lover," Paul said causing Jacob to glare at him.

I looked at my watch and said "Well let's go. She should be home and Charlie's at work for a little while. Let's go now." Everyone jumped up while Harry and Sue left a note for Leah and Seth so they wouldn't worry when they came home. We all piled in while just Paul ran to the house.

When we pulled up I noticed Jacob glumly looking at the house. I put my hand on his shoulder hoping to give him comfort. When we were all on the doorstep, I rang the doorbell noticing the lights. Bella open the door. "B-B-Billy? Jacob-b.? What are-" Then she looked around and noticed us. She then straightened up and smiled. "Well, why don't you all come in?" she asked leading us to the living room. The house was filled with the smell of baked cookies.

"Mmm! Bells, what are you cooking?" Jake asked grinning at her. She smiled softly, "Well I can see this is not going to be a short visit. Come in the kitchen with me and help me get the cookies on a plate for everyone?" He nodded happily and all the wolves looked at her like she was their new best friend.

But I noticed her dull hair even though it seemed to be washed and the bags under her eyes showing how little sleep she was getting and how she looked even paler then before. It worried me and I saw Sue and Emily (Sam's imprint) had noticed too.

She walked out with three plates of cookies, which the boy's grabbed quickly barely leaving one for the non-wolf people. Bella looked shock but then laughed. Emily smiled at her. She noticed how hollow the laugh sounded. Jacob looked at her with concern and I knew he saw the difference in her too.

"So, Jacob, why the visit? I thought you decided not to be my friend anymore and join Sam?" She sneered the name which made everyone glance at each other and Paul to sneer back at her.

Jacob flinched at her words then glared at Paul for sneering at her. I knew she did not like Sam though I understand why.

I know Bella hit a nerve with all of them and so I spoke. "Well, Bella we got a book and thought it would be good to read it with you. You see, it's about you and Edward." She flinched which did not go unnoticed by anyone this time. Even Paul did not sneer when he saw the torment on her face, as well as everyone else. I felt awful I was the one bringing it up.

"Okay. Well then, pull it out to read," she said softly.

I pulled out the book and asked, "Who want to read first?" Harry motioned for the book so I handed it to him.

He cleared his throat and read the beginning.

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die —**

"Why would you Bella?" asked a shocked Emily**. **

Bella looked at her and spoke softly, "I don't know." We could tell she was lying though, but we dropped it not wanting to push her or freak her out.

Just then I noticed the dreamy look on Jacob face and realized he had imprinted on Bella like the note said he would.

Since I sat by Bella I heard her said, "I thought more about dying this month than ever before." I knew the wolves had heard because they looked at each with shock and sadness. Jacob looked at her in torment for what his imprint had thought about doing.

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months —**

**but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

I do not like the sound of that. Emily grabbed Bella's hand which made her smile slightly at Emily. I knew everyone is worried

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter,**

"Hunter?" Sam questioned looking at Bella which she shrugged at and glared at him.

We were all wondering what had happened. Obviously Bella did not fall down any stairs when she had taken off last year as we had been told.

**and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

All the boys growled. Bella look at them strangely, making them stop and realize their mistake.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

"Of course it does, Bells," Jacob said to her, making her smile at him.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now.**

And we all knew that was because of the Cullens. The wolves growled again but Bella just ignored them this time.

**But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, **(Paul scoffed but stopped when glared at by Bella)** it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Well that sure was some interesting information, wasn't it?" questioned Paul with a sneer on his face. Sam glared at him in warning.

Bella stood up and looked at him, "You don't have to be here Paul. You can leave if you want, but I am going to start another batch of cookies." She spoke softly but you could hear her pain, which made Paul look down in shame about.

"Lay off, man. This really has to be hurting a lot. I mean, yeah, he was a bloodsucker but she still loved him. He left her and now she has to read all this? Come on, man. Just lay off her. It has to be killing her." Jared spoke to Paul in a whisper. Paul nodded curtly but only because he knew Jared was right.

Bella came in this time with a timer and placed it in her lap. She looked at the books as though they were going to bite her.

**Okay so there you have it, and no Paul will not be so mean through out it all. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey for all those reading What was meant to be I NEED A BETA badly and it's first come first served but please email and I will either send it to you or tell someone already has the job. But email me at I could really use a Beta you have no idea although the next chapter isn't done yet I am working really hard on it. **

**WARNING  
there will be Edward bashing.**

**The Cullens will come to become friends with the wovles and the Volturi well they will start the Cullens diet and become friends with the tribe as well.**

**You also need good spelling and grammar that's why Your beta for me because I need it. I would also like your input on my writings I am saying you being mean I mean how you feel about them and if you don't like them tell me but no need to be rude. So remeaber if you want to me my beta for this story Email me at **


End file.
